


This mother of mine

by Leothefox8



Series: Three brothers [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: After the musical, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, M/M, Mommy Issues, Munkustrap is a loving brother, Talking, tugger is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leothefox8/pseuds/Leothefox8
Summary: Tugger isn’t happy with who went to the heavyside layer
Series: Three brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657420
Kudos: 9





	This mother of mine

An orange and golden mess of long fur slowly raised form a mess of old and disregarded blankets. Bright yellow eyes slowly opened as the Rum tum tugger awoke, he looked around his den that could charitably be described as… extremely messy. Piles of what most would describe as useless junk… however to the largest jellicle they where considered precious treasures. 

Tugger stood up and stretched as he yawned, frowning slightly. He had dreamed of his mother again… he had been dreaming about her quite a bit recently… ever since she had gone up to the heaviside layer, at the last ball. He knew that he should forgive here… but she did abandoned him as a young kitten… and that he didn't think he could forgive. 

Tugger tiredly grabbed a small dead rat that he had killed the night before, and was about to eat it before he tossed it away in disgust. “If you set me on a rat then I only wanna a mouse!” he said half heartedly, as even he couldn't understand his frequent mood swings. Which was a shame he was excited to eat that rat! 

He tiredly and sadly laughed as he went over to the largest of the pile of junk, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He carefully began to dig to the bottom of the pile searching for one of his oldest belongings. He smiled sadly as he found a small dirty crumpled up piece of paper, he carefully uncrumpled it and did a small gasp as he saw five vaguely cat shaped bloobs of crayon drawings! Three of which was coloured a grey and the other two where red and yellow… Tugger knew that it was his way of drawing his family… well... his family at the time, two of them… had betrayed them, he thought sadly!

He crumpled up the paper in a sudden wave of hot anger as he tossed it as far away from him as he could! “Damn them! Everlasting damn them to hell!” Tugger yelled angrily! “Why can everyone forgive her!”

“Why can everyone forgive who?” Munkustarp asked entering his younger brother’s den glaring slightly at the piles of trash that he Frequently told tugger to clean up! 

Tugger who when he was angry had a hard time holding back his emotions! “Why did you guys forgive mum!” He yelled!

Munkustrap frowned he knew this conversation was long overdue, he gently took his brother’s paw and sat down with him! “I know… what your feeling… I had a hard time Accepting her as well! But it’s for the best… she’s with the Everlasting… now!” Munkustrap said gently looking up at his younger brother!

“She can root with the everlasting for all I care!” Tugger huffed!

“Tugger that’s not the way to speak about your mother!” Munkustrap reprimanded looking slightly disappointed in his younger brother!

“If you can even call that bitch my mother!” Tugger growled responding looking away from Munkustrap!

Munkustrap gasped in shock, for cats calling someone a bitch was a huge insult! “The rum tum Tugger!” Munkustrap yelled in shock. “That was Unacceptable!!”

“What is Unacceptable was how she abandoned the tribe… and us!” Tugger responded still yelling… with small tears forming in his yellow eyes! “She… left us… she left dad!”

Munkustrap frowned as he placed his paw on his brother’s shoulder and held the maine coon in a strong hug! “It’s okay… Its’ okay… I know how you are feeling, I felt the same way!” the tabby tom said softly still holding his larger brother tightly! 

“No you don’t!” Tugger growled. “Of course you can’t, perfect little munkustrap golden son of Deuteronomy, the jellicle protector and future leader! How could he ever know what the chaotic Rum tum Tugger is felling?!” 

Munkustrap sighed he knew that tugger had always restented him, he then knew that this conversation was not just about their mother…. But with Tugger serious abandonment issues. He had long knew that the reason tugger acted the way he did always, seeking attention, hooking up with this cat and that cat…. At least until Mr mistoffelees tamed the curious beast… that is, was to make up for the abandonment that he had always felt since kittenhood! “Tugger… I definitely know how you are feeling! You feel as if everyone but you can see past what she did… and some can… but it’s not exactly like that for me. I still… don’t like how she abandoned us… right after… Maca… the eldest betrayed us! Munkustarp said softly and gently!

“Yet… you touched her! How can you even… pretend to understand me!” Tugger responded still yelling as he glared harshly at the grey tabby! 

“Your.. right I did touch her, and I'll probably never understand you, for better or worse.” munkustrap muttered the last part under his breath! “But… I think it’s for the best if we don’t go on hating her.”

Tugger flicked his mane in anger! “Give me one reason, Why I should forgive that bitch?!” 

Munkustrap let that insult pass he knew that when his ‘little’ brother was angry he didn't really mean what he said! “She’s your mother… she felt sorry for what she did. She longed to be taken back into the tribe!” 

“That’s the thing! She wasn't taken back into the tribe, she was giving the biggest honor for the tribe, she got to be reborn! Stealing that right from a cat far more deserving!” tugger responded his boiling anger calming into a cool rage. 

“Your right! She… was given the gift of a new jellicle life.” Munkustrap said softly. “That way she can start anew and make up for what she did!” 

Tugger nodded slowly as he looked down! “I can… understand that… but il never forgive her!” he said with a tone of voice that was final. 

“That’s fine.... But please don’t stay here and sulk… Misstofelles misses you!” munkustrap said smiling slightly!

“ he put you up to this… didn’t he?” tugger said raising an eyebrow. 

“I can neither confirm or deny it!” Munkustarp said cheerfully as he knew that his brother was back to normal!


End file.
